fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby World
Kirby World is a game starring Kirby by Fun Dimension. It was never revealed at FD3 or anything, instead, a commercial for it came a week before it was supposed to be released - 6/22/12. When Fun Dimension was asked, they revealed a little info about it. It's for the 3DS and Wii U. Recently, when it was released, it wasn't released in America. When Peanutjon was asked about it, he admitted that it was a Japan-only game, but due to the fact some fans wanted to play it, he confirmed that an America-only Kirby game was in the works too. Kirby World is sequel of Kirby Dream Realm. Story Kirby was wandering around Kirby City when, suddenly, King Dedede appeared! He smashed Kirby away with his hammer and began wrecking havoc. Kirby quickly grabbed a Warp Star and flew towards Green Canvas, where King Dedede had planted Whispy Woods. Characters Playable *kirby *phan phan *chef kawasaki *knuckle joe * = Only in Multiplayer mode. Enemies *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Burning Leo *Plasma Wisp *Scarfy *Capsule J *Capsule J2 *Oohroo *Blipper *Squishy *Tookey *Twizzy *Kabu *Hot Head *Sparky Mid-Bosses *Chef Kawasaki *Monsieur Goan *Kit Cosmos *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Mr. Frosty *King Doo Bosses *Whispy Woods *Meta Knight *Kracko *King Dedede *Dyna Blade *Magolor Worlds #World Name - Description ##First Level ##Second Level ##Third Level #Green Canvas - The foresty area of Kirby City. King Dedede plans to make a golf course here, and stationed Whispy Woods to clear the area. ##Kirby's Warp Star crashes in the forest, sending him down the river. Kirby has to climb back up the river to get back to Whispy Woods. ##Kirby must defeat Whispy Woods and destroy as few trees as possible. #Electric Lounge - A tall tower where Kirbys go to hang out. King Dedede plans to make it a hotel, and stationed Meta Knight to clear the area. ##Meta Knight knocks Kirby down to the bottom floor, smashing his Warp Star. Kirby has to climb to the top floor, where Meta Knight is. ##Kirby must defeat Meta Knight, who gives him a Shadow Star and a sword. At the end, Kirby gets his Warp Star back. #The Wharf - This is where all Boat Kirbys- and some UFO Kirbys- arrive. King Dedede plans to shut this down to keep Kirbys in/out, and stationed Waddle Dee to clear the area. ##Kirby must fight Waddle Dee while Waddle Dee is on a Wagon Star. ##Kirby must fight Waddle Dee while Waddle Dee is on a Shadow Star. ##Kirby must fight Waddle Dee while Waddle Dee is on the Hydra. #Castle Hall - Home of all business in Kirby City. King Dedede plans to make this his castle- and is currently succeeding. ##Kirby must fight against King Dedede. #Heat Top - A large mountain, thought to be an inactive volcano. This is where Dyna Blade collects food. ##Kirby's Warp Star drops him on the bottom, but crashes on top. Kirby must hike up, avoiding Lava Snakes and Dyna Blade's bombs. ##Kirby must catch up to Dyna Blade. ##Kirby must escape Heat Top while it erupts. #Dyna Blade's Nest - Over the entire city. Dyna Blade lives here. ##Kirby must fight Dyna Blade. ##Kirby must help Dyna Blade protect her eggs from King Dedede and his army. Credits During the credits, the end of the story is shown: :Kirby knocks King Dedede off of Dyna Blade's nest, but before he falls, Dedede tosses a bomb at Kirby, destroying his Warp Star and knocking him off the nest. Dyna Blade swoops down and grabs him, lowering him safely to the ground. A rainbow of Kirbys come out and begin to toss Kirby into the air. Suddenly, King Dedede falls towards them and is caught by the group and, led by Kirby, they carry Dedede to the Wharf, throwing him into the ocean, where his army carries him to a distant island. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:2012 Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games